Doctor Without Rose
by JediMaster12
Summary: Two years after losing Rose Song, the Doctor stays with Amy and Rory. As he tries to figure out a life threatening problem to the world, his world is crashing into space. He wants to keep an eye on Rose, but can he when the world is at stake, again? The Doctor must make the ultimate sacrifice, the world or Rose? Or something else?
1. Chapter 1

Rain tapped on the window of the kitchen. A leak in the ceiling dripped into a pan on the floor. The house was still and silent. The door opened and Rory came through, his hair wet and weighed down by a paper bag. He walked into the kitchen and set the bag down. As he unloaded the groceries, a little dog came waddling in, happy to see him.

"Hey Reggie," he said quietly. Reggie followed him around the house. Rory walked upstairs and into his room. He stopped short in the doorway though when he saw Amy lying on the bed, unconscious. He walked forward but the Doctor came out of the closet and stopped him.

"Don't!" he said, "She's not safe!"

"What's wrong with her?" yelled Rory as the Doctor shuffled back into the closet. He did not answer and kept digging through a suitcase. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find the Molecular Changing Device," said the Doctor throwing clothes at Rory. Reggie barked and jumped on the bed to get to Amy. "Hold him back! He touches her and we all explode!" Rory grabbed the small dog around the waist and hauled him into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. He leaned over the Doctor's shoulder and watched him as he took out a black box and use his sonic screwdriver on it. The box sparked and Amy gasped. Rory ran to her side as she coughed and lay back down. The Doctor waited for Rory to lay the blanket over her and step back.

He led the Doctor down to the kitchen and they sat at the table. Rory made tea as the Doctor twisted the box in his hands.

"So," said Rory as he set down the tea and sat, "What is that?"

"A Molecular Changing Device," said the Doctor, "I changes a certain person's molecular structure into whatever you want, in this case, a bomb and the person being Amy,"

"She'll be alright then?" he asked, sipping his tea, "She's not gonna blow up or, anything?"

"I doubt it," said the Doctor, "But, I don't think this was planted here long ago,"

"You mean it was set like, just today?" asked Rory setting his tea down. The Doctor nodded and drank a mouthful of tea, then spat it back in the mug.

"A MCD can be planted anywhere at any time," explained the Doctor, "It has a range of an entire house about this size, including the back and front yards. It might take years for that person to be touched inside their house, but it will happen. The result, an atomic bomb explosion ranging all the way to the next street over and perhaps farther, depending on where the person is standing. Assuming it happens and she does explode, that would be at least sixty-four people dead,"

"And while we're in assumption," said Rory, "Would you die too? Or could you regenerate or-?"

"Oh no," said the Doctor waving his hand, "I'd be blown to bits, and so would you," Rory stood and cleaned up the tea. He was thinking about what would have happened if the Doctor couldn't have destroyed the black box, or if he hadn't gotten to Reggie in time. The Doctor walked back upstairs and hung out in the guest room while Rory helped Amy. He waited for three minutes then he could not stand waiting and barged into their room.

"Doctor!" exclaimed Amy, who was sitting on the bed with Rory.

"It's only been like four minutes," said Rory.

"I hate being patient!" shouted the Doctor, "Being patient-"

"Is for wimps," said Amy and Rory together, "We know," the Doctor grinned as they stood and followed him down the stairs. He walked outside into the pouring rain and across the yard to the TARDIS. He swung the doors open and stepped inside his glowing beauty. Amy and Rory walked in behind him and shut the doors.

"Where to?" he asked them.

"Anywhere Doctor," said Amy glancing at the picture shelf. The Doctor followed her gaze, but quickly looked down at the dashboard. "How did the dashboard get smashed?" she asked breaking the silence.

"An accident that won't happen again," he said straining to keep his voice level.

"Who's that?" asked Rory, "The blond one in the jacket?" the Doctor looked up at the shelf and saw that Rory was pointing to Rose Song. The Doctor looked back down.

"Just another companion," he said, "Now! Where to, oh where oh where?" Amy laughed and randomly pressed a button.

"Another planet?" said the Doctor, "I like it," the TARDIS started whooshing and shaking. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory went crashing around. The TARDIS stopped and they stood.

"What happened?"

"GET OUT!" shouted the Doctor as he flung himself at the doors, "GET OUT NOW!" Amy and Rory ran out the doors onto a barren landscape of rock. The Doctor followed them. "Don't stop!" he yelled at them. They ran and ran away from the TARDIS, far away. They were at least a mile off with a huge ear splitting, breathtaking boom filled the air. The TARDIS had exploded. The shock wave hit them from behind and they were thrown off their feet. They stood and kept running as the wave of fire burnt towards them. They jumped into a small hole and the explosion waved over their heads. The Doctor was the first to emerge from the hole.

The rock had been burnt to a crisp and the TARDIS was nowhere in sight. He walked to the place where it had stood in the last seconds of its wonderful life. Something gold twinkled in the moonlight and the Doctor picked it up. The glass bottle with Rose's memories in it. The only thing that could have survived was the mind of a Time Lord.

Tears clouded his vision and he closed his eyes. The tears fell to the ground, one by one, slowly making a small puddle. Amy and Rory walked up behind him. He turned and Amy pulled him forward into a tight hug. He cried and cried onto her shoulder until he had nothing left. His TARDIS was gone, his Rose was gone, and he could not go anywhere else in the universe except a barren rock planet. They made a small camp by the boulders and sat in the dark.

"Her name was Rose.."


	2. Chapter 2

The stars glowed bright above the barren landscape of a distant planet. Three figures lay on the ground, one tall and lying on his side, another shorter and lying flat, and the other curled up between them, closer to the tall one. The tall one was the Doctor, the shorter one was Rory, and the one curled up was Amy. The Doctor shook in his sleep and muttered to himself quietly. Rory was snoring on the other side of Amy, not even stirring in his loud sleep. The Doctor shivered again and his face twitched a bit. He kept shivering and his legs kicked out a bit as though he was running.

He muttered again, and again. He moved faster and faster, his movements becoming more rapid in his sleep. His hands shook and his face was mixed with a sad angry expression. He began yelling no, repeatedly, getting louder and louder. Amy woke and heard the Doctor. She shook him awake.

"NO!" he gasped sitting upright. Sweat dripped down his face. H is light brown eyes glanced around him and he realized he was not in the TARDIS and Rose was not with him. Amy held his arm to keep him sitting straight. He leaned back down and lay on his back.

"Doctor," she said after a few minutes, "Were you dreaming?"

"Nightmares," he replied, "I have them off and on. Like anybody else who has had bad experiences in the past."

"Oh," said Amy, "I had a nightmare once. It was a funny feeling after I woke up, I could not remember them very well, but they came all the time. I am used to them now,"

"Well," said the Doctor, "It hasn't been long for me. Only a week, god Amy you should have seen her. She was amazing, oh the things she could do! So much Time Lord in her, but so little time to express it out loud,"

"How old was she?" asked Amy.

"Only fifteen," he said staring at the stars above him, "Too young,"

"What was she like?" she asked turning to put her arm on him, "I mean, was she friendly, shifty, or kind, or angry, or what?"

"She was all of the above," he said, "She loved the aliens, the adventure, the running, oh she loved the constant amount of running," Amy laughed a bit. The Doctor laughed with her, feeling much better now that he had someone who would listen to him. He soon fell back asleep, Amy's arms wrapped around him. He dreamt of a world where everything was perfect, in was his Utopia. Rose Tyler was with him and River Song was walking on the street, Martha and Donna were chatting in a café, Amy and Rory were leaving a daycare with Melody.

Rose Song was reading under a tree and he sat down by her. They read together and laughed. They ran around a playground and threw rocks into a lake. They were with each other all day and nothing went wrong. The TARDIS stood by the street and they walked into it. They traveled to distant planets and all around the universe and they were home in time for dinner.

The sun rose slowly in the morning and shone on the boulders above the trio. Amy was the first to wake. She stood and stretched, then decided to walk around, considering they were rather stuck on the planet. The Doctor woke next and when he realized Amy was gone, he shook Rory awake and they started looking for her.

"Amy!" called the Doctor. There was no response. "AMY!?"

"Doctor!" yelled Amy's voice, "Doctor over here!" she waved her hands and pointed at a blue dot in the distance. The TARDIS was floating in the sky, and waiting for them.

"There she is!" yelled Rory.

"The TARDIS!" shouted the Doctor. He ran past Amy and on to the TARDIS. Amy followed him and Rory sighed and began running behind them. He ran faster, faster, and jumped at the TARDIS. It fell to the ground in front of the Doctor and he stepped inside. The dashboard was crushed and the walls were burnt. The stairs had fallen and the passageways blocked. Amy and Rory went to work on fixing the stairs while the Doctor turned on the screen.

"What are you looking for?" grunted Rory, "A cool rock?"

"No," he said his fingers clacking the keyboard, "I am looking for someone- AHA! You see I need to keep an eye on my daughter because, well she is my daughter. And I just found her," he tapped a button and a girl came up on the screen. Amy stopped her work to see Rose.

"She's just as you described her," she said staring at the image of the girl standing at a café counter taking orders from people. The Doctor said nothing but kept watching Rose as she filled a paper cup with coffee and handed it to a customer.

"Can we do this later please?" said Rory, "And stick with the problem?"

"Right sorry!" said the Doctor, "Now, uh, Amy I need you to get the stairs working and Rory you can keep clearing the doorways and I'll work on getting us out of here," Rory jumped onto the small grated deck and began clearing the archway. Amy lifted the stairs back up as the Doctor cleaned the dashboard and fixed the walls. Amy finished and went back to watching Rose on the screen.

"Doctor," she said, "Come look at this,"

"What?" said the Doctor walking over to look at the screen, "What now?"

"Look," she pointed to one of the lamps in the coffee shop, "Is that a black box or am I seeing things?" The Doctor's eyes widened and he grabbed the screen.

"You're not seeing things," he said staring at the screen, "No, no, no, no, no!" He hit buttons and pulled levers and the TARDIS started to shake rapidly. The shaking stopped and they ran outside. The coffee shop was just in front of them.

"Ok," said the Doctor, "She can't see me. Therefore, you need to go in and tell everyone to get out, including Rose. Then I'll go in, deactivate the box, get back to the TARDIS all while not being seen got it?" Amy and Rory nodded then ran into the coffee shop.

"They won't listen to us!" said Amy

"Then take this," he threw her the physic paper and walked back to the TARDIS. Amy and Rory ran into the shop. Amy held up the physic paper._ Police _she thought

"You need to get out!" shouted Rory.

"Everybody leave!" yelled Amy. The people filed out. "Don't touch anyone," once everyone had left, the Doctor walked in and deactivated the box. He sighed and just as he was walking back out the door, Rose walked into him. He clenched his teeth and looked at the ground so she would not see his face. She walked past him without looking back and he sighed again. They went back to the TARDIS and the Doctor kept fixing the walls.

"Doctor," said Amy, she was by the screen again.

"What now?!"

"This, here look," he pushed the screen to him and he looked at it. A map had appeared on the screen, a map of the world and little black dots were appearing everywhere. The Doctor's eyes widened and he looked at Amy.

"Do you know what this is?" he said pointing at a black dot.

"A black dot," the Doctor stared at her, "No, it's not, really? No, no, no that's impossible and how could anyone do that-Were gonna die," The Doctor nodded slowly.

"Black dots," said the Doctor, "Black box, not different in any way,"


	3. Chapter 3

"No, no, NO!" yelled the Doctor, "This is very bad. Very not good at all,"

"Doctor what is it?" asked Amy.

"The black dots," he said clutching his hair, "The black dots are the black boxes, and we only have-" he looked at the dashboard, "Sixteen minutes to deactivate all of them!"

"And?" said Rory.

"AND!" shouted the Doctor, "We don't have anything to help us!" Rory rolled his eyes. Amy snickered, but said nothing. "We need something that will spread the deactivation everywhere,"

"How 'bout this?" said a voice from the front of the TARDIS. Rose was standing in the doorway pointing at the device they had used to destroy the Daleks last time. The Doctor stared at Rose wide eyed and very surprised.

"You...can't...be...here," he breathed, "T-that's just n-not right," he fell over and leaned on the dashboard for support.

"You dropped something," said Rose holding up a little glass bottle. Her memories he had trapped in the bottle almost years ago.

"But NO!" shouted the Doctor, "Those memories a-are Dalek infested!"

"Did you really think my mind, my brain was going to let them stay in there?" said Rose, "It's the mind of a Time Lord. It can't be damaged, it just needs time to kick them out," The Doctor stood slowly and reached his hand out to Rose. She took it and he pulled her closer. He grabbed her around the waist and held her tight, tighter than ever before. Tears bursts form his eyes and he held her in his arms, waiting for someone to pull them apart. No one did. He grinned and let her go.

"Right then!" he shouted turning around, "Amy this is Rose Song and Rory this is, you know I, just said who she is, SO, shall we get started?" Amy laughed and Rose smacked the dashboard screen to show all the black dots.

"Ok," said the Doctor, "We have one billion two million four thousand six hundred forty-two black boxes to deactivate. I need that machine up and running, Rose you do that. I also need Amy to find something outside that we can put this thing on top of and Rory, uh, Rory, right, you just hang tight with me okay?" Rory nodded and followed the Doctor up the stairs and out of the room. Amy ran outside and Rose began fiddling with the machine.

Amy came back through the doors, grabbed the psychic paper, and left again. Rose found her sonic-screwdriver and went back to work. Amy came back again, took the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, and ran out the doors. Rory came, grabbed a whisk from a drawer, and dashed back up the stairs. Amy came crashing into the TARDIS for a third time. She leaned on the dashboard, gasping for air.

"I-I found a g-good spot," she breathed, "But we o-only have i-it for an h-hour," Rose nodded and kept working on the machine. After a few minutes, Amy walked over to her and crouched down.

"I have a question," said Amy.

"Yeah?" grunted Rose trying to pull something apart.

"Did your dad just bottle up your brain and drop you at a coffee shop for two years?" asked Amy. Rose stopped dead in her work, but quickly regained herself and kept working.

"No," she answered after a moment, "He did not have a choice. He wanted me as much as anyone would want their child back,"

"I can relate," muttered Amy.

"My mind was messed with my the Daleks," said Rose, "And I was destroying the universe around the Doctor, changing time, making things go wrong until he just had to stop me. I called him an old fool, and he called me a fool. He took my memories of him and the TARDIS and all that and bottled it up so I wouldn't hurt anyone,"

"Ah," said Amy.

"Almost got it," grunted the Doctor, "There!" he popped the panel open with the whisk and started messing with wires. He put out his hand and Rory handed him a toilet paper roll.

"No I wanted the garbage bag," said the Doctor looking very cross, "Get it right Rory," Rory rolled his eyes and passed him another bag.

"What are doing?" he asked but the Doctor just yelled 'aha' and a screen came up and black dots appeared on it. "What is this for? We have one up front,"

"Yes we do," said the Doctor, "But since there will be so much radiation pouring out of that machine we will need to stay back here and watch the magic. See that blue dot? That's us,"

"Wait," said Rory, "There is a black dot on top of us,"

"No there isn't," said the Doctor, "No...The black dot is with us. I am so thick. AMY!" he ran out of the room and jumped down the stairs. Wrong room. He ran back and passed Rory jumped down more stairs and running across the balcony.

"Doctor we were just-" started Amy but the Doctor cut her off.

"Stop!" he shouted, "Step away from Rose and don't touch anything," Amy rose from her spot on the ground and backed up to look at the Doctor.

"Doctor this box isn't active yet!" yelled Rory, "We're fine," the Doctor jumped down the stairs and circled Amy.

"What are you doing?" asked Amy. Rose didn't look up or even pay attention to the situation around her, she just kept working.

"Amy," said the Doctor, "I'm going to say it. I have been so, so, so very, very incredibly, hilariously, most amazingly, thick. Amy do you remember those scientists the day I left you behind because I was having a child born at my house?"

"Yes," said Amy, "Sort of, not really. I has been seventeen years Doctor,"

"Yeah, yeah," he waved a hand in her face, "You don't remember because they took a lot of blood from you and you kind of went crazy. Like an 'I am going to kill what I see' crazy,"

"I killed someone?!" shouted a confused Amy.

"Maybe," said the Doctor, "But that's not the point. We were there for two weeks and they did something to you, something I haven't noticed until now. They are the creators of the black boxes and they have been placing them all around slowly, slowly waiting until today to destroy the Earth. And if you look at some of those dots, they are moving a bit,"

"So what you're saying is-" Amy started again.

"So what I am saying is they might just, might have," the Doctor hesitated, "Put one inside you?" Amy's expression went from confused to scared. She had to grip the side rail just to keep from falling down. Rory was speechless and Rose stopped working.

"Eleven minutes," said Rose breaking the silence.

"Yeah," said the Doctor, "Yeah, eleven minutes to shut down all the boxes," Amy said nothing but Rory came to help the Doctor.

"So?"

"Rory let me ask you a question this I think will clarify things for you," said the Doctor, "What does it mean to deactivate something?"

"To shut it down," said Rory.

"And what does it mean to shut something down?"

"Cut its power,"

"And what does it mean to cut its power?"

"It means to, um, k-kill it," gulped Rory.

"Yes," said the Doctor.

"Ten minutes," said Rose.

"Ten minutes," said the Doctor, "Ten minutes, ten minutes! Ten minutes to save Amy not the world AMY save AMY!" he motioned for her to come to him. He started hooking wires to her arms, head, and a few to the feet.

"What are you doing," she managed to say.

"Saving your life," he said, "Now, I am really, really sorry but this is going to hurt, a lot," he tapped a couple buttons and held a lever in place.

"Rory, Rose," he said, "Don't watch if you don't want to have yourself traumatized," he looked at Amy who gave him a weak smile and a small thumbs up. He shut his eyes, pulled the lever, and Amy started screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

Bright light filled the hospital room and set a golden glare upon the bed. Amy slowly opened her eyes to tiny slits and groaned. Her side hurt, and so did everything else, but mostly her left side. She felt like death and was sure she was close to it. Then the door opened and the Doctor came in along with Rory, who was wearing his green scrubs.

"I think she's still sleeping," whispered Rory.

"Or she's dead," muttered the Doctor and gave a tiny smile. Rory glared at him but walked all the way into the room. He sat down in a chair next to Amy and watched her.

"Amy," he said, "If you can hear me, it's Rory and the Doctor. We do not know what is going on outside in the world, but we shut off all the boxes, including yours. And I hope," he grabbed her hand, "It's shut off for good,"

"You were always so cute in scrubs," groaned Amy. He leaned over her and she smacked him like she always does when he gets too close. The Doctor laughed.

"How are you love?" he asked.

"Just peachy," she muttered trying sit up. Rory stopped her and she lay back down.

"Where's Rose?" she asked quietly.

"Fine," said the Doctor, "Back with River Song, catching up and all,"

"I did some of that," she said, "We talked about you, and her, and all that-ow," she reached for her side as a sharp pain hit her hip.

"Yeah that might happen sometimes," said the Doctor, "I sent forty six thousand volts of TARDIS power into your body. It made you collapse on the ground and be numb for twenty-four hours. It neutralized your body and protected it from the deactivation wave. The power tends to linger for a while and you might feel like parts of your body and going to explode, but it's only temporary," Amy nodded slowly, wincing as she did.

"Anything else I should know?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"The power will stay around the wound," he said, "It helps it heal faster, but it's painful, agonizing at times and may seem never ending, but it all goes away eventually,"

"And the wound is from?"

"Where we took the box out," said Rory.

"We?" asked Amy leaning back on her pillow.

"Yeah," he said, "Both of us. It was hard and really, really, weird, but hey what can I say, I'm a doctor right?"

"Where are we?"

"In the TARDIS," said the Doctor.

"W-we're in the TARDIS?" she said surprised.

"Yeah," the Doctor shrugged, "The TARDIS is bigger on the inside so I have an entire room for recovery and another for operation. Pretty cool huh?"

"How people have you operated on?" asked Amy.

"Just you actually," he said, "You're the first in the Time And Relative Dimension In Space Hospital,"

"Keep it at TARDIS," said Amy smiling at him and wincing again.

"We'd better leave you alone," said Rory.

"No don't," said Amy grabbing Rory's arm, "Doctor if you need to leave you can, but, Rory stay," Rory smiled and sat back down as the Doctor shuffled out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Soon night came and Amy was back asleep with Rory reading at her side. The Doctor came in with some tea and invited Rory to the front of the TARDIS.

They sat drink their tea in silence for a long while. The Doctor sat looking out at the open doors of the TARDIS. They were in Cardiff, recharging the TARDIS on the Time Rift there. Rory gazed down at his tea in deep thought.

"She'll be alright then?" he asked after a long time.

"Yes," said the Doctor, "Unless, well, no, that's too unlikely to happen,"

"Unless what?" asked Rory, "What is it?"

"She might still be in danger," said the Doctor calmly, "TARDIS power can, and usually will, stay there forever. It would be too much for her and um, she might, die,"

"WHAT?!" shouted Rory, "SHE MIGHT DIE?! JUST HOW BIG IS THIS MIGHT?"

"Very, very big," said the Doctor, "But, if she sleeps and is strong, it may pass. I'm not saying it will or anything, but it may pass someday... soon I hope," Rory shot out of his chair.

"YOU ARE KIDDING ME!" he yelled again.

"RORY!" shouted the Doctor, "You saw how weak she was, she could barely keep her head up! The TARDIS power is the only thing keeping her alive! Don't you see?! I have not saved her life; I have only guaranteed her a peaceful death!" the Doctor stood as well.

"WHY?!" snarled Rory his face turning red with anger, "SHE'S MY WIFE AND MY BEST FRIEND! Why would you do that to me? To her..." He sat back down and began to cry into his hands. The Doctor sat down again and watched Rory_. He is going to tell her_ he thought, _do not waste your breath he will tell her no matter what_. The Doctor stood and walked up the stairs and down the corridor.

"Where are you going?" came Rory's angry but choked voice.

"To do what you were going to do," said the Doctor not looking back, "Telling her," he walked on past different rooms and up and down stairs. He came to the hospital room and slowly pushed the door open. Amy was sleeping peacefully in the bed. Her soft breathing was the only noise that lingered in the air. Soon that breath would be no more, just a memory. He sat down by the bed.

"Amy," he said softly, "You know I love you like a friend. You have been one of my most faithful companions, and I would hate to lose you to anything that might come up. The thing is though, that thing has come up, and it is the TARDIS power, keeping you alive for a while, but not that long, a week at most.

"It will kill you Amy. There is no sudden way around this wall; we are going to have to smash into it with dignity and trust in each other. I am telling you this while you are asleep because I could never tell this to your amazing face. I could never look into your eyes and say, 'you are going to die' I just could not. So that is why this is a recording of me saying sorry. I am sorry I even ever brought you into this, into my crazy freak show. No one, not a single companion of mine had ever died at my hands. You, again, are the first for many things. Even death.

"Please note that I would give anything to save you, anything. I would give up my hearts and my life just to save you, Amy I love you," he finished with a sob. Rory was standing in the doorway watching the Doctor, _the Doctor_, cry over Amy's bed.

"And note that I believe every word," said Rory. The one amazing thing in his life, his star, his wife, his best friend, his lover, his partner, and his heart, was going to die.

"I want you to stay with her," said the Doctor, "I could never bring myself to stay with her and keep this from her. But please, let this be one of the last things she hears," Rory nodded and took the recording and put it in his pocket. The Doctor stood and left the room without another word. Morning came with a loud rumbling of thunder and rain pouring from the sky.

"Can't stay here long," said the Doctor, "Got to get out into space. We'll just float around there, hang out in the stars," Rory was sitting at the little table drinking tea. He hadn't slept last night and was obviously still angry with the Doctor. Amy was still asleep and she didn't wake up until late in the afternoon, and even the she was still too weak to leave the bed. In the evening she fell back into a deep sleep.

Rory stayed with her the whole night. At about three-thirty in the morning he heard sounds in the room and woke up.

"Rory..." Amy was mumbling in her sleep, "Rory...Doctor...TARDIS...space...DOCTOR!" she bolted upright in bed and Rory screamed.

"Oh, my, god," he said between breaths, "Amy," Amy was sitting straight up her the bed staring out the door. She swung her legs out and walked out the door.

"AMY COME BACK!" shouted Rory. He followed her through the corridors and back to the main control room where the Doctor was sleeping on the floor.

"DOCTOR!" shouted Amy. The Doctor woke up with a start and ran around the room clicking switches and pulling levers. Once he had calmed down he stared at Amy and Rory.

"You called?" he said, "Why are you out here? You should be back in bed, off you pop,"

"No," said Amy and he knew she meant it.

"Why are you here Amy?" he asked again stopping in front of her.

"Doctor," she said, "What's wrong with me? What is going on?"

"Nothing," he said, "You're simply healing. Recovering, recuperating, and all," Amy crossed her arms over her chest.

"Doctor," she said, "What is wrong with me?" he hesitated.

"Y-you're," he paused, "You're dying Amy," Amy's face went from anger to scared again. Rory held her so she would not fall over again.

"I-I what?"

"You're dying Amy," he said again his voice choked and sad, "I put TARDIS power into you, and it's slowly killing you. Amy I knew I couldn't say this to your face,"

"Tell me," she said shakily, "TELL ME NOW DOCTOR!"

"YOU ARE DYING AMY POND!" he screamed, "I can't save you this time. Nothing can! You are the first person who will die on this TARDIS and you will die because of me! I should have never led you into this all those years ago! You were trouble for me from the start! You almost died every day thinking 'the Doctor will save me' yeah I will! But I can't now, so I'm sorry I let you down! I'm sorry I hated and despised leaving you behind!"

Amy was speechless at the fact the Doctor could not say this. Suddenly she doubled over in pain and fell to the floor. Rory knelt beside her, holding her hands in his. The Doctor took out his sonic-screwdriver and scanned her.

"It's started," he said, "She is going to die tonight. Sooner than expected," Rory was having mixed feelings of rage, sadness, and anger.

"Rory!" gasped Amy, "I love you...Doctor, and don't leave the world behind. It needs you more than anywhere else does,"

"No, no, no, no," whispered Rory, "Amy stay with me, stay with me Amy," Amy looked into his eyes with on last expression of love.

"You were right about him," was all she said before her head dropped and her eyes closed.

"AMY NO!" screamed Rory.

Rory sobbed and the Doctor stood looking shocked, but sad. He stared at Amy's lifeless body; her last breath had been taken. He pressed a button on the dashboard and the TARDIS began to whoosh, but not normally, it sounded like a song, a song of mourning. Its whoosh was carried through the universe like a flaming commemorative beacon. It was the whoosh of a TARDIS that had a Time Lord in it, a Time Lord who had lost a great friend and soldier. And he had.


End file.
